The Universal Savior Book 1: Spyro
by EmilTheUndyingOverlord
Summary: Summary inside. I have almost no idea what I am getting myself into, just gonna try flying by the seat of my pants, and any help/beta readers would be much appreciated!


Summary: When Naruto killed Madara, he tore a hole in space and time before falling through the barriers of several worlds, before landing on a keyblade and unlocking his heart. Now, with the help of King Mickey and a mysterious entity named N, he must go and save all the worlds from the 2 new organizations that seek to use the heart of Kingdom Hearts.

_**AN: I just want to say, that I know nothing about Naruto, except what I have gathered through the similarities between fanfictions. I never read any of the manga or watched the anime. Also, most of the worlds that he visits will be reconstructed from memory, or insane amounts of research. So without further ado, my shitty writing.**_

"talking"

_/bijuu talking/world heart speaking/_

'_thought'_

"**Technique"**_(Translation)_

*sound effect*

**scene change**

'Names of Place'

Book 1: Spyro, Avalar part ½, chapter 1: The Unlocking

"**Imari!"**_(Menacing Ball!)_

A loud shout echoed through the Valley as the attack directly impacted Madara Uchiha. Due to the combination of Kyuubi's and Juubi's chakra, along with some of his own. The last ditch attack was successful, but as he started to walk away, he heard Madara's Final words.

"Damn you Naruto! You ruined everything! But even if I die, I shall get the last laugh. **Kamui!**_(Authority of the Gods!)_"

Naruto could only look on in horror as he was sucked into the last ditch attempt to destroy him. He looked at the Elemental Nations for what would possibly be the last time, then disappeared, and when he did, the world itself began to vanish.

Madara's dying thought was _'I'm afraid that I was unable to locate this world's heart Master Xemnas.'_

**Glimmer**

King Mickey was walking along this world he just discovered, when he heard a wail, as if a banshee was headed straight for him. He looked for it, readying his keyblade just in case, when a kid no older than 18 years old, fell out of the sky and onto his keyblade. Mickey knew that he had made a very bad mistake when he heard a loud click, signifying that his heart was just unlocked. He dropped the boy on ground as soon as he heard that. He took a quick analysis of the boy as he prepared for anything.

He was tall, at least from Mickey's perspective. He stood at around 6 foot 5 inches, and had sun kissed blond hair. By far his strangest feature would have to be his eyes, due to the fact that they were a deep purple hue, with a strange, ripple like pattern. He had the build of a competent bodybuilder, where he was extremely well built, but not so well built that it cost him mobility. The thing that struck Mickey as the most horrifying would have to be the _scars._ Beneath the tattered rags that were his clothes, there were many scars. They ranged from simple stabs, cuts, burns, and evidence of stitches, to a fist shaped scar over his stomach, and almost all of them looked fresh. Mickey jumped backwards, out of sight, when he saw that the blond began to stir.

"Ugh, go away you stupid sun…"

Of course, the sun, ever the passive-aggressive type, decided to ignore him, and continue to shine brightly on his face.

"One day, I will destroy you sun, in the name of lazy people everywhere, you will rue the day you decided to wake Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto soon opened his eyes, and took stock of his situation.

He was in a hole in the ground, and was surrounded by gems, lots and lots of giant colorful gemstones. There were also insane amounts of lizards, large and small, purple and blue. He also saw a large outline in the shadows.

Immediately, he was alert, ready to fend off any potential attackers, until he saw a large, relatively harmless, two legged mouse. He relaxed at this.

"You can come on out now. I know you're there, so theres no use hiding." Mickey was shocked by this statement. After all, a man who, by all rights, should still be unconscious, was aware enough to pick out his surroundings, and determine where he was hiding. Mickey decided that the best course of action would be to observe him carefully, then escape at the first ample opportunity. But until the point where he could escape, he decide to play the friendly ruse.

"Well Golly! I'll be, you're awake. I am King Mickey, but everyone just calls me Mickey. Nice to meet you!" Naruto, eagar at the prospect of meeting a King, shot up of the ground, and over to Mickey. "Hi there Mickey! My name's Naruto Uzumaki, Ninja Extraordinaire!" By this point Naruto was shaking Naruto's hand so vigorously that Mickey was hard pressed to not get flung into the air. When Naruto finished shaking his hand, Mickey fell over on the ground, and tried to relocate his shoulder, while Naruto realized a key question that he forgot to ask.

"Say, Mickey… Do you know how I got here?" Mickey blinked, not sure how to respond to that, due to the fact that he himself didn't know. It was at this point that Naruto noticed the Keyblade

"What's that thing you got right there Mickey?" Mickey paused in thought, unsure if he should tell him about the keyblade. In the end, he mentally nodded to himself, it would only serve to earn Naruto's trust.

"Well, this is called a keyblade, it is the light that we use to defeat the darkness." Naruto stopped and thought. That description sounded familiar. He was sifting through his memories when he suddenly remembered the event.

**Flashback: 10 years ago, Hokage Monument**

An 8-year old Naruto was sitting on the Fourth Hokage's head and grinning like a madman. His day was great! What did he do today? Well, he got to see Old man Hokage, who let him wear his hat.

He loved that hat.

After that, he went to see Iruka, who told him that he would treat him to ramen, and so he did. He had not ever seen anyone else who could down 39 bowls of ramen in one sitting. Then he met a nice woman with a diamond on her forehead, who helped him with his ninja training, and then took him to see the funny old man behind the hot springs, who she then beat up. The man summoned a toad for Naruto to play with while he and the lady talked, and when they came back, they brought him presents! But after that, they had to leave, so they asked if he wanted to go somewhere before they left, and that led up to where he is now.

"I should probably get home soon, I have to go to the academy tomorrow. After all, it makes me a better ninja!" As he turned to leave, he saw a doorway, one that he had never seen before. It was built into the side of the Hokage Monument, as though it had always been there. Of course, being a small, curious child, Naruto decided to see what the door led to. This was probably the biggest decision he had ever made.

When he went through the door, all he saw was blackness, as if there was nothing there. Nothing seemed to be happening, but just before he could close the door, he saw it. It was slow at first, but it got rapidly faster. A pulse of power, then another, again and again, indicated that this was not just some trick, or an illusion of some kind.

Whatever this blackness was, it was _**alive**_. He was about to run away, when he heard a two different voices. One came from all inside his head, and carried with it a voice that sounded as though it had lost almost all hope, and another that seemed to come from all around him, as if the planet itself was speaking to him.

_/Kit, do not run! This is not your enemy. Just let it speak its mind/_

Before he could question who the first voice belonged to, the second began to speak.

_/You who have opened the door… I sense a great power that is all your own, you must only tap into it… you will fight against all odds, and no matter the problems, you will come out on top… You who have opened the door… I will give to you, that which I possess… Depending on how you use it, it may be your greatest ally, or your worst enemy… When you find the light to defeat the darkness, my gift will be known to you… /_

After that, all he saw was the blackness rushing towards him, and the next thing he knew, he woke up in the hospital, with over 3 dozen broken bones, torn muscles, and other such severe injuries.

**Flashback end**

Naruto groaned. He now knew what had happened that day, and what he was supposed to do about it. Grabbing Mickey's keyblade, Naruto adjusted his sage outfit to allow access to his Shiki Fuin, then stabbed himself in the seal with the keyblade. Right before everything faded to black, he heard 3 distinct voices, each radiating a large amount of power. He recognized the first two as Kyuubi and Juubi respectively, but he couldn't place the third voice for the life of him.

"Kit!"

"Hatchling!"

"Husband!"

**End Chapter 1**

**AN: If anyone would be willing to beta read this, message me. It would be much appreciated.**


End file.
